Picture Perfect
by BritishGallagherGirl
Summary: Bex & Grant One-Shot dedicated to Prince William and Princess Catherine who were married Friday, 29th April 2011. Rule Britannia - God Save the Queen!


**Picture Perfect**

**By BritishGallagherGirl**

.~:~.

_This story is dedicated to Prince William and Princess Kate, who were married at 11am this morning BST  
><em>_Bex's dress is based on Princess Kate's actual Alexander McQueen dress_

.~:~.

"Stop freaking out, Bex!" Macey shouted running up to Bex, to fix any imperfections in her makeup. "You're messing up your hair!"

"I don't bloody care!" Bex screamed, chucking her satin ivory heels on the floor.

"Put those back on, **right now**!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"BEX!" Macey screamed as Bex attacked her, bringing her down to the wooden floor with her, and pinning her arms down.

"Bex! You're going to get dirt on your dress! That's an _Alexander McQueen_! They most certainly do **not** grow on trees!"

While Bex and Macey argued, Cammie and Liz stood at the side of the room, quietly talking to each other.

"You'd think they were trying to kill each other." Cam whispered, as they glanced at the two girls rolling on the floor, throwing punches and kicks at each other.

"Can't they just give it a rest? It _is_ her wedding day." Liz replied quietly.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room opened, and in came Mrs Baxter, carrying Bex's bouquet.

"Rebecca Baxter!" she said, disappointingly shaking her head at Bex.

Bex and Macey stopped fighting and stood up.

"You're not a child anymore, Rebecca. You're getting married. Stop messing about, and just let Macey fix your dress."

"Fine." Bex whispered reluctantly, as Macey smiled brightly and started brushing down Bex's big white dress.

The dress was, as Macey said, an original Alexander McQueen, designed by Sarah Burton herself. The top was a white corset, with delicate lace covering the chest, leading up to the shoulders, and lining down her arms.

The bottom was in thick, neat folds, puffing out slightly, and spreading out as it reached the floor. The bottom lining was decorated in more lace, and the trail behind her was short, but utterly perfect – Macey wouldn't stand for anything less.

Mrs Baxter sighed and smiled at her daughter, stepping towards her. "You look beautiful, darling. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks mum." Bex replied, hugging her mom. "Where's daddy?"

"He's just threatening Grant with his story about his mission in Prague. He'll be here soon." Mrs Baxter replied, like it was a completely normal thing to say.

"The Prague mission from 1982?" Bex questioned, confused.

"The other one. 1993." Mrs Baxter replied, and her and Bex exchanged a look of worry for Grant.

"You really do look stunning, Bex." Cammie said, coming forward with Liz.

"Yeah, you put Kate Middleton to shame!" Liz chimed, grinning at Bex.

Bex laughed, and Mrs Baxter handed her the bouquet and left.

"Now, put your shoes on, and I'll go get the veil." Macey said, running to the door Mrs Baxter had just left through.

Once Macey had left, Liz exclaimed, "I can't believe you're _really_ getting married! It's so exciting!"

"I can't believe you're pregnant! _That's_ something to be excited about!" Bex said back, pointing to Liz's small bump.

"Well, it's just Nick who needs to pop the question at Macey now…" Cam said, smiling.

"I feel sorry for him though. There's going to be so much pressure on him, 'cause if the ring isn't absolutely _flawlessly _**perfect**, Mace'll probably say no."

They all burst out laughing, because, it was kinda true.

Macey came back in holding a lacey, medium-length veil, and a simple tiara with hundreds of tiny white diamonds lining it.

"Bex, where did you get this tiara? It's beautiful!" Macey exclaimed, proud that her friend managed to pick it out all by herself.

"Grant got it. Y'know that mission he went on six months ago? Well, the cave that he and Lucas had to hide out in was actually loaded with diamonds! He grabbed some before they left, and got them hand crafted into a tiara for me!"

"That is the most romantic thing **ever**!" Cam squeaked, as all four girls started squealing and laughing.

Just then, Mr Baxter walked in, smiling. "Rebecca,"

"Daddy,"

Bex ran up to him, and he engulfed her in a big hug.

"You didn't scare him too much, did you?" Bex asked, looking up at her dad, who was smiling and replied, "I did what I had to do."

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Bex glanced at the girls, smiled, and replied, "More than I'll ever be."

The girls each hugged Bex in turn, and walked out of the room, followed by Bex and Mr Baxter who then got in the car to drive to the Chruch.

When everyone got there, Liz, Cam, and Macey lined up behind the wide wooden doors of the Church, in their satin navy blue dresses, each carrying a small bouquet of blue and white Snap Dragons, while Bex's was full of Casablanca Lilies and Platycodons.

"Erm, ladies?" Mr Baxter asked the bridesmaids, who turned around to face him.

"In England the bridesmaids go behind the bride." Bex whispered, and they all gave little "Ohhh"s and "Sorry"s.

As tradition, the wedding was held at the bride's birthplace – England. The Church was surrounded in fields of grass, and tall trees, and covered in ivy and small flowers. It was all so breath-taking.

Suddenly loud music started playing from inside the Church, and the heavy wooden doors were pulled open, as the whole congregation stood up and turned to look at the bride.

Bex's smile was wide and blinding, as she proceeded down the isle with her dad, towards Grant and towards her future.

Grant turned around to look at her, and his eyes popped out at her beauty.

When she reached the top, the bridesmaids lined up on the opposite side to Zach, Nick, and Jonas, and Bex let go of her father's hand, and took Grant's.

"You look beautiful." Grant whispered into Bex's ear, which just made her smile even wider.

The priest did his bit of yabbering and what not, and then it was time for the vows.

"I, Grant Ray Emerson," the priest started, for Grant to repeat.

"I, Grant R-Ray Emerson," Grant stuttered, feeling pretty nervous, which made Bex mentally laugh.

"take thee, Rebecca Lillie Baxter,"

"take thee, Rebecca Lillian Baxter,"

"Lillian?" Bex asked, pretending to be hurt and upset, when really she found it hilarious.

"Aww, lil' Grant is nervous!" Nick whisper-shouted from behind.

"Fuck off!" Grant hissed, back.

"Do not swear, in the house of God!" the priest shouted in fury, and Bex burst out laughing.

The priest glared at Bex, and Grant looked at her warily.

When Bex had finally stopped laughing, and Grant had apologized to the priest, they carried on.

Bex couldn't wait to see the wedding photos… a crazy Bex, an angry priest, and a confused Grant. _Picture perfect_, huh?

"I now pronounce you, man and wife." The priest announced, and the Church erupted into applause as Grant pulled Bex in for a passionate kiss.

"You may… er, continue kissing the bride."

.~:~.

_This story is dedicated to Prince William and Princess Kate, who were married at 11am this morning BST  
><em>_Bex's dress is based on Princess Kate's actual Alexander McQueen dress_

.~:~.

BST = British Summer Time  
>BST = GMT +1 hour<br>GMT = Greenwich Mean Time  
>11am BST = 4am USA Washington<p>

Thank You!  
>Please Review!<br>And Check Out All My Other Gallagher Girl Stories!  
><strong>BritishGallagherGirl<strong>


End file.
